U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,220, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an outboard motor mounted to a transom of a boat with a pedestal that is attached either directly to the transom or to an intermediate plate that is, in turn, attached to the transom. A motor support platform is attached to the outboard motor, and a steering mechanism is attached to both pedestal and the motor support platform. The tilting mechanism is attached to the motor support platform and to the outboard motor. The outboard motor is rotatable about a tilting axis relative to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. The tilting mechanism is rotatable relative to the pedestal and about a steering axis. The steering axis is generally vertical and stationary relative to the pedestal and is unaffected by the tilting of the outboard motor. The tilting mechanism is rotatable relative to the pedestal and about the steering axis with the outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,534, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a support system for an outboard motor which uses four connectors attached to a support structure and to an engine system for isolating vibration from being transmitted to the marine vessel to which the outboard is attached. Each connector comprises an elastomeric portion for the purpose of isolating the vibration. Furthermore, the four connectors are disposed in a common plane which is generally perpendicular to a central axis of a driveshaft of the outboard motor. Although precise perpendicularity with the driveshaft axis is not required, it has been determined that if the plane extending through the connectors is within forty-five degrees of perpendicularity with the driveshaft axis, improved vibration isolation can be achieved. A support structure, or support saddle, completely surrounds the engine system in the plane of the connectors. All of the support of the outboard motor is provided by the connectors within the plane, with no additional support provided at a lower position on the outboard motor driveshaft housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,152, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an adapter system provided as a transition structure which allows a relatively conventional outboard motor to be mounted to a pedestal which provides a generally stationary vertical steering axis. An intermediate member is connectable to a transom mount structure having a connector adapted for mounts with central axes generally perpendicular to a plane of symmetry of the marine vessel. Many types of outboard motors have mounts that are generally perpendicular to this configuration. The intermediate member provides a suitable transition structure which accommodates both of these configurations and allows the conventionally mounted outboard motor to be supported, steered, and tilted by a transom mount structure having the stationary vertical steering axis and pedestal-type configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,701, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a mounting arrangement for supporting an outboard motor with respect to a marine vessel extending in a fore-aft plane. The mounting arrangement comprises first and second mounts that each have an outer shell, an inner wedge concentrically disposed in the outer shell, and an elastomeric spacer between the outer shell and the inner wedge. Each of the first and second mounts extend along a axial direction, along a vertical direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction, and along a horizontal direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction and perpendicular to the vertical direction. The inner wedges of the first and second mounts both have a non-circular shape when viewed in a cross-section taken perpendicular to the axial direction. The non-circular shape comprises a first outer surface that extends transversely at an angle to the horizontal and vertical directions. The non-circular shape comprises a second outer surface that extends transversely at a different, second angle to the horizontal and vertical directions. A method is for making the mounting arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,376,191, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an outboard motor to be coupled to a transom of a marine vessel including a midsection housing having a front side configured to face the transom, a back side opposite the front side, a left side, and an opposite right side. An engine having an engine block is mounted directly to and supported by the midsection housing. A driveshaft is coupled in torque transmitting relation with a crankshaft of the engine, and a portion of the driveshaft is located exterior to the midsection housing. An exhaust pipe that conveys exhaust gas from an exhaust gas outlet of the engine downwardly away from the engine is also located exterior to the midsection housing. In one example, the midsection housing serves as a sump for engine oil.